Do It On Our Own
by NOGUNNOFUN
Summary: What would happen if the Curtis' parents were never in a horrific car accident? How long will these two parents, who are second parents to the rest of the Greasers in the Curtis gang, be able to keep them out of trouble when the law enforcement in Tulsa has been completely swapped and changed? These new police officers have it out for every trouble maker in Tulsa, guilty or not. OC
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I had just tugged on my sweatshirt over my large figure when my mother barged into my room without knocking. I knew I shared the room with Francis, my five year old brother, even worse was that I shared my bed with him too, but she was always doing this. She never took into consideration that I was a teenage girl that needed her privacy, especially when I was changing in and out of my clothes. I tried to explain this to them on multiple occasions but they just don't listen, insisting I was being dramatic and annoying. I suppose I was sometimes.

"Rosaline, Where's Francis' under shirt?" She asked, picking up my book bag and tossing it aside.

"Hey! I don't know!" I said, rushing over to pick it up. Nothing important was in it beside books, but it was an army green bag that I liked very much. A small compact mirror fell out, and I nearly shoved it in the bag without looking at myself.

I didn't do it a lot, since it dims my confidence a bit, but I made sure I looked presentable every day. My blond hair ran down my back, already tangled in the middle from the tossing I've been doing it while getting ready. I have dark eyes that almost look black, much like Johnnys'. Surprisingly, people manage to mistake us for siblings despite my much lighter hair and his tanner skin. Mine is more of a darker porcelain, and I have acne on the bottom of my chin whereas he has none, _anywhere_. My face is rounder than his while he has a thinner face with soft features. My lips are almost always pouty, even when I'm straight faced. It makes it hard for people to take me seriously.

"Found it!" She said proudly, holding up the white and navy striped shirt while leaving the room. It was from France, where they originated. They were always talking about what Napoleon did and how honourable he was, while everybody listened to the stories they'd retell a month later. My father resented me a little when the orphanage found out I was Sicilian (Italian). They never told me how they found out, but to be glad I could be proud of my people.

I grumbled some unholy words, hoisting the bag over my shoulder and leaving my room. I closed the door behind me then walked down the hall to the kitchen. Mother (Julia), father (Jean), and Francis were around the table. I gave Francis a kiss on the cheek and he giggled. "Hey buddy, how're you?" I asked him.

He giggled happily, shrugging and latching his arms around my neck. From the corner of my eye I saw mother giving me a death glare. She wants Francis all to herself, and resents me when he gives me any more attention than the occasional smile. "Walk me to swchool?" He asked, looking up at me with big brown eyes. "Momma can swhe walk me to swchool?" He has a small lisp that we discovered on a trip to the doctors when he could first talk. He thought it was because he wasn't use to the pain of his teeth growing in, but it was becoming more apparent when he was three.

I slid a glance to mother, who was shaking her head, then to father who was nodding. I shrugged, lifting him out of his chair and putting my arm around him so he wouldn't fall. I went back to our room, getting his bag and rushing out the front door. "Did you eat before we left?" I asked him, bouncing him in my arms. I snapped tugged on one of the straps of his overalls.

He nodded happily with a small grin on his face. "Yeah, momma didn't let me have a' soda. Can you get me one?" He took the stuffed horse from me and cradled it in his arms.

"If we can steal one from ," I shrugged, walking up their gate and through the front door, slamming it behind me accidentally. I came over everyday to hitch a ride with Steve and Sodapop to school so they were always expecting me. "Curtis'! Other last names!" I bellowed.

"We're in the kitchen!" Steve shouted back.

I let down Francis and he hurried into the kitchen, hitting somebody with the door. I snorted out a laugh when they let out a high pitched 'ow'. I fell beside Two-Bit and Johnny on the couch, the only two in the living room. "Where's everybody?" I asked.

"Kitchen. Darry's home early." Two-Bit answered, taking a sip of what I assumed was beer in a brown paper bag.

"That beer?" I pointed to the bag being tipped to his lips. He nodded. "Put it away, will you? I brought Francis over." I asked him, patting his knee before going into the kitchen, hitting the same person my little brother did. They huffed, shoving the door back at me. I entered the room fully and looked to see Ponyboy behind the door in the corner. "What're you doin' back there?"

"Not enough room." He tipped his chin towards the already full kitchen. "Darry's talkin' up a' storm."

"So stand in front of the door, dork." I pushed my hand through his hair, messing it up. He smacked my hand away and I closed the swinging door behind me, looking into the crowded room and instantly spotting Darry. He was speaking with his father while holding Francis, talking about what I don't know. I slid around Steve and hugged Darry from behind, my arms wrapping carelessly around his waist as I squeezed the living daylights out of him. "Darry!"

"Hey Rosaline!" He chuckled, leaning back into me because he didn't have any free arms. "Give me a' minute." He put down a whining Francis, who instead clung to ' leg. Darry turned around without me letting go and wrapped his arms around me.

"How've you been?" He asked when we released each other. I hung on a little longer than normal but he didn't seem to notice. on the other hand...

"Fine as usual." I shrugged. "Everything is the same around here. How's college treatin' you?"

"Good. We're practicin' too much if you ask me, but it's worth it." He shrugged back, rubbing my shoulder and taking a step back.

"Weren't you suppose to bring your girl back here? Where's she at?" I asked, secretly hoping something had happened and they broke up. Nobody has met her before, so it was still a possibility. I didn't like new people propping up at random, and she was yet to be an exception.

"With mom," He grinned down at me, oblivious to my crushed wishes.

"That's great!" Truthfully, I was wondering how two years at college could've changed one guy, and his taste in girls. Before hand it was girls that acted like ladies, hardly any cursing, and didn't fight. They didn't put on one show for parents then another for when they're hanging out. Most important: they weren't clingy. It's one of the things that bothered practically every boy in Tulsa, and one things girls pointedly avoided doing. That didn't work out most of the time, as they ended up appearing like they didn't care about what he did when she wasn't around. I hoped he didn't change too much, and he would still be my best friend like he was two years ago, when he was eighteen and I was sixteen.

* * *

I sighed in relief when the final bell rung. I gathered my things and putting them into my bag. I dragged my feet all the way to the front of the room, taking the hand out from the teacher standing just outside the classroom passing it out as we left. I folded it up and stuck it in my back pocket, heading to the nearest stair case and bolting down them in record time. Once I got to the last landing and out the door to the outside, I slowed down. Johnny promised he'd-

"Let's go," A voice behind me said.

I yelped, spinning around and staring at the Greaser in front of me; Johnny. Me and him spooked as easily as each other, but we both had different qualities. "Jesus Johnny, you scared the cats out a' me." I huffed. He threw an arm around my shoulders and we began walking to my little brother's school.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." He apologized.

"It's alright, I know you didn't." We walked in silence the whole way there, making simple small talk on the way there. Me and Johnny were about as close as he was to the others; Dally and Ponyboy excluded, because he's the closest to them. He liked to play a sort of concerned older brother with me despite me being older than him, but never did he try to control me or do the you-can't-date-him-he's-a-bad-guy thing. It'd be unreasonable because he always hung out with Dally. I never understood, and still don't understand how he can be so filled with love and hope with what his parents do. I'd be bitter and mean like Dally, except I'd have no friends and nobody to back me up when I'm in trouble. A female Dally sounds like an absolute nightmare.

When we arrived at the daycare- my mothers friends', Marge, house- we walked up the stairs and I banged on the front door. Not a second later Marge's son Lucas flung it open and smiled. He was a year younger than me with average looks. He had auburn hair and brown eyes. He's really shy around people he doesn't know, but the times I've seen him with his friends he was really rowdy and upbeat. He'd have girls fighting for him if it weren't for his two-year steady girlfriend, Vina. She's in his circle of friends. Come to think of it, I don't think anybody in their circle has any other friends. They've always been hard to separate, and people have made the mistake of trying to become part of said circle. They get ignored, barely acknowledged until they go on search of another clique.

"Hey, Lucas." I greeted warmly.

Lucas nodded politely to the both of us, Johnny repeating the hello. He led us through the cosy but slightly dusty house and into the living room. Kids from neighborhoods all around were in here. They were either sleeping or watching the nearly mute television that was airing an old movie, Rusty's Birthday. It was my favorite. Francis was on the couch whispering animatedly to another kid named Ruler who was listening with wide, fearful and distant light grey eyes.

"Francis!" Lucas said loud enough for him to hear.

Francis' head snapped towards us and he looked guiltily. His horse toy was stuffed in his shirt making a big dent on his torso. The snout of the stuffed animal was sticking out of the collar of his striped under shirt. He wiggled down off the arm rest he was previously perched on and made his way through the web of various children sleeping on the ground. He narrowly missed stepping on one of their heads. When he reached us, he was grinning up at us. He clung onto Lucas' jeans with one hand and Johnny's jeans with the other. "Luc, Luc! Tell them what happened? Can I tell them? I told Ruler." Ruler was a blind six year old. His real name was River but he thought it was a lame name. Nobody else thinks that; hell, sometimes I hear his friends talking about how they wished they had a name like that, since it sounded tuff and wasn't common at all. He was born blind, and has the best hearing anybody I know has. He's Francis's best friend and everybody knows it'll stay that way until their well into their twenties.

"What happened?" I asked Lucas, not quite suspicious yet.

"Nothin', we went to go get ice cream." Lucas brushed it off, shrugging.

I nodded and turned to the doorway of the living room. "Ri- Ruler? Do you want to come over for a little while?" I said normally, drawing second glances from children when they noticed Johnny was with me. They all thought he was tuff because of the bruises he had, telling tales to their friends that got more and more heroic the more it was passed on of how he got them. For instance, one story said he'd gotten them protecting a liter of puppies from mean Socs. It embarrassed him when people gave him awe'd stares, because he'd never done any of the crap their saying and he feels like he's somehow phony. Don't get me wrong, he was plenty tuff, but he'd never go looking for trouble like most of the other Greasers- Curtis gang excluded almost completely... Okay, mostly.

"Yeah," He said quietly, almost so that we couldn't hear him. He seemed to forget we all didn't have amazing hearing like him. Johnny stepped over the kids easily and picked up Ruler, who was feeling around for the small cane his father made for him out of wood. It was beautifully carved with his name in script and came up to his shoulder so he'd be able to use it when he's a little older. Johnny grabbed it with his free hand and made his way back to us.

"Thanks, Lucas. We'll be back tomorrow." I said, waving to him on our way out. Francis was walking beside Johnny with a hand fisting his jeans. He almost looked like a father with the way he was carefully guiding them. We were walking down the side walk to the lot when we ran into Ruler's fathers girlfriend. There parents were separated, and it's really none of our business. She had once hit Ruler, accidentally or not we don't know, but now his mother had a restraining order against both her and his father.

"Get out a' here," Johnny begged, taking a step back. I hooked a finger through the strap of Francis' overalls and pulled him against my legs while I stood in what I hoped was a menacing pose behind Johnny.

"Hey, Ruler." She breathed, ignoring the stone faced Greaser.

"Hi..." He said, holding on tighter to Johnny.

"'Member me? We met not too long ago and-"

"Go away!" Francis said, reaching out a hand to smack her leg. I grabbed it before it could make contact and hoisted him into my arms.

"Go away!" Ruler repeated, struggling in Johnny's arms. "I don't know you! Race car!" He was full on freaking out now, kicking his legs and practically trying to mold himself to Johnny. 'Race Car' was what he sometimes called Francis. Once again, only they knew why and never told us when we asked. We eventually stopped asking.

We hurried away after that, leaving her begging for one conversation with him. She'd raised him the first three years of his life, but custody had been granted to his biological mother. I understand her desperation, but I also understand when it's time to back off. "Are you okay, buddy?" I asked, taking a hold of his small hand.

"Rosa! Where's Race Car?" He clung to it, almost throwing himself out of Johnnys' arms and into mine. I held onto him with one arm around his back and the other under his butt keeping him from slipping. I tipped my chin to the other two boys looking at us. Johnny, catching the hint, picked up a pouting Francis and started walking next to us as we made our way back home.

"Ruler? I'm over here." My little brother said, reaching out towards his buddy. He tugged on his jacket to get his attention while waving at him with his other hand.

Ruler grabbed onto Francis' hand and pulled, trying to bring him closer. They both were struggling now, and Johnny and I had trouble holding onto the squirming children in our arms. "Hold your horses, none of you are goin' anywhere!" I huffed. Johnny lifted Francis higher into his arms so he wouldn't drop him. We hurried to the Curtis' house, and we put them down in the front yard. Ruler started wandering away for a second before Francis stumbled into him. Once they were both balanced they started babbling to each other quickly, seeming to understand their fast-paced words. Johnny gave Ruler his cane, who barely acknowledged it but held onto the curved end tightly.

They were such innocent kids. It was times like this that I realized I wished I was in the position they were in. They'd live past us, get to experience so much more in the future. I'd never admit to being jealous of anybody or what they have, but god dammit I'm envious of a youthful mind. They're not scarred by the things some hoods are. I'll pray for them; pray to somebody I don't believe in, for them. They deserve it.  
As long as they're not ruining their lives, I'll pray for them.

* * *

I was on my way inside, but Johnny insisted on staying outside to have a smoke. The Curtis' didn't mind smoking, since they did it themselves, but smoking inside is absolutely off limits. did it a couple of times and when found out she chewed him up. We tend to threaten him- playfully- with that whenever we need him to 'bend to our will'. None of us will actually black mail him, because that's just mean, especially if you're close to that person. They're really cool parents, cooler than mine since they actually socialize and joke with us.

"Darry? Where's your gal?" I shouted into the house. "The gal you were telling me about that was oh-so good in-"

"Darry!" A very feminine voice squeaked from the living room, followed by the sound of skin-on-jacket impact. I walked inside to find a red-cheeked Darry glaring at me, and a brown haired girl glaring at him. _Moreno nina_, as my Spanish teacher would say. "That's personal!"

I started laughing, walking over to sit beside him on the couch. "I know, he shouldn't be gabbin' about it. 'Specially to other girls. What was that thing you liked so much? That you were explainin' she did with her leg-"

"Rosa!" Darry hollered, shoving my shoulder. "Claire we didn't talk about it none, I was with you the whole day!" He hurried to explain himself to his girlfriend.

"Not to me at least." I smirked at him, ruffling his soft hair. He gave me a playful Get-Lost-Stupid looks, but I wasn't having any of it. I needed to meet her sooner or later. "I'm Rosaline." I held out a hand for her to shake. She jumped across Darry's lap and gave me a hug instead. When she did this I saw Darry's eyes roll back in his head and he bit his bottom lip, like he was holding in a sound. I must say it looked pretty hot. The- Oh god, she's pressing on his... Jesus! What were they doing before I came? On the couch? No manners!

"I'm Claire!" She pulled away and shook my hand. She fell back into her own seat and gave me a one-over. "Wow Darry, you were right! All the girls in your family are pretty."

If I knew how to, I would have fought a blush. "Oh, no, we're not related." I shook my head.

Her smile dimmed a little before it was put into full swing again. "Oh! Sorry, I assumed, since you two look alike..."

"It's alright. It's nice to be compared to somebody other than Johnny, not that he's bad or nothin'." I shrugged. "Can't say I've heard that before, though."

"Johnny?" She turned to Darry.

"I told you about him, remember? Short like Ponyboy, but he's Sodapop's age." He explained.

"That doesn't give me much to go on," She murmured.

"He's outside. I'll call him in...?" I told them.

"No, no! I'll meet him when he's ready." She shook her head.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen, where Mrs. Curtis was waving a wooden spoon in the air towards her nose. " , what're you doin'?"

"Makin' cake, dear. I figured I'd have somethin' nice for desert since Darry brought his girlfriend home." She explained.

"Good luck tryin' to save it when Two-Bit comes." I scoffed.

"Honey that's what this spoon is for." She cracked it against the counter and I jumped back.

"I do not envy him..." I sighed.

"Sometimes I don't either." I heard from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Two-Bit standing there with a glazed over look in his eyes while staring at the oven.

* * *

That night, after we'd all eaten dinner and desert, the Curtis' let us stay until ten p.m then offered to drive us all home, including Dally who'd only arrived for desert. Dally refused, and went told us when they were out of ear shot that he was going to Bucks. I refused, saying that there wouldn't be enough room to fit every one of us. Instead, Steve drove me, Francis, and Ruler home, bringing Ruler home first. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out. I pulled the seat forward before plucking my half asleep little brother from the back seat.

"Bye," Steve grumbled, holding back a yawn. That dinner really wore us all out, especially all the wrestling the boys did afterwards and all the cleaning us girls had to do.

"Bye," I replied, holding back a yawn of my own. I walked to my front door and fished the keys out of my pocket. I heard Steves' car start up behind me, and I waved goodbye with me keys in my hand, making them jingle. This startled Francis, and he jumped in my arms. I unlocked the door and stuffed my keys in my back pocket again. Not even two minutes after my door closed, I heard sirens outside. I brought Francis up the stairs to our room and changed him into his pyjamas before tucking him in.

"Rosa?" I heard my father call from downstairs. "Are you home?"

I rushed downstairs to get him to stop being so loud. He was in the living room, peeking subtly out of the curtains now covering the window. While I had always known my parents were nosy and persistent, I thought it was just my mother rubbing off on my father. Usually she'd call him to the window if she sees something interesting, but now she was nowhere in sight. "What is it?"

"C'mere!" He waved me over.

He held the curtain open for me until I was close enough to hold it myself. Down the block and across the street there was a police car parked behind Steve's car. Steve was trying to explain something to the cop, who wasn't understanding by the looks of it since Steve was getting quite impatient and throwing his arms up. Every time he did this the cop backed up a step and held up a hand arms length in front of him, signalling him to keep his distance or stay away. He kept his hand up until Steve backed up instead. "What's goin' on?" I asked.

"I don't know. Came down here to get somethin' to eat. It's too late to hit the hay anyway. Saw the lights, channeled your mother and checked it out. You're one lucky kid, you're mother's sleeping. If she were to see this-"

"I know, I know..." She'd stop me from hanging out with them, or kick ground me until my death. "Where is she anyway?"

"Sleepin', she was exhausted." I opened my mouth to ask another question, without looking away from the scene, but he stopped me, "Look, look!" Steve had shoved the cop, who now had his gun drawn with one hand and handcuffs in the other. My father threw open the door and started speed-walking towards the commotion with me following close behind. "Officer, officer! He's just a kid, put the gun away please..." My father said calmly.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to step away from my vehicle." The police officer said, pointing his gun slightly the ground and motioning him away. We backed up, standing besides his car instead. When he put his gun away, he opened the cuffs and moved towards Steve.

"This is bullshit! I didn't do anythin'!" Steve raged as the cuffs were slapped on him. He wasn't usually this mad over something as 'small' as being taken in. To him and maybe the rest of them it was small, but I had never been arrested so it still spooked me.

"Putting your hands on a police official, an illegal U-turn, and failure to present car registration. Sounds like a lot to me." The cop listed, then proceeded to read him his Miranda rights while he put him in the back seat.

"Watch my car! Tell Evie I gotta' cancel! Tell my boss I'm comin' in late tomorrow! Tell Soda-" The cop slammed the door in the middle of his warnings. They drove away after a couple of minutes, leaving us watching the retreating car. I vaguely noticed a couple of the neighborhood parents staring through their curtains, trying to be subtle like my mother would be.

Without saying anything, me and my father struggled to push Steves' car in front of our house, but we got it done. We locked all the doors and rolled up all the windows. It's the most we could do without the keys, and there's no way we could push it all the way to Steves' house on our own.

Surprisingly, I was most worried about how bad Evie's reaction would be.

* * *

**This story is always in Rosa's POV unless stated otherwise; Johnny was never jumped, but he is frightened because of his parents beatings. Ponyboy wasn't jumped either; Needed some drama to start it off. Sorry Steve, I threw you under the bus; I gave you all a long chapter to start it off, but they're ****_not_**** all going to be as long as this.  
**

**Reviews are wanted, critisim but no hate please.**


	2. Chapter 2

A certain-someone wasn't happy the next night when her boyfriend wasn't at her house to pick her up, and I was standing on her doorstop.

"Can't believe it," Evie gave a dry laugh. "'Couse he'd go and do somethin' like that. It's our anniversary today, you know that?"

I didn't, and I didn't care either. If Steve or Sodapop or _anybody else really_ was telling me something like this, I'd humor them, but this was Evie. I didn't pretend to. She knew I wasn't interested, just the messenger, but kept talking. She'd probably rant to herself in the middle of the street if it didn't make her look insane. She's always mad at somebody for something, just to have something to say about somebody. A lot of girls enjoy having one of their enemies being brought up in a conversation with Evie so they can talk shit about them and possibly get dirt. I do too, but if I don't know that person I brush it off and listen.

"I figured he'd do somethin' like this. He's probably tryin' to get out a' gettin' me a' gift, that no-good piece a' trash! He probably thinks he's slick, huh, Rosa? He's not gettin' away with it like last time. He did it last year too. When I get my hands on him... Oh, it's not gonna' be pretty, I'm tellin' you that." She ranted. Just as she was about to launch into another story, I cut her off.

"Evie, catch your breath. Lookin' a' little purple. He's gettin' out in two days-"

"How do you know?" She asked sharply.

"He called Sodapop after-"

"He used his call on Soda? I better be all his future calls if he ever wants me in bed again, I'm tellin' you-" I sighed.

"Evie! Let me finish, will you?" I paused. She didn't look like she was going to start hollering again, so I continued. "He's getting out in two days, got court next week. Lay off about the anniversary until it's all worked out, can you do that?"

"No," She said flatly. "He's gonna' get hell." With that, she slammed the door in my face.

"Sometimes I think she's off her rocker." I muttered to myself. I turned around and walked down her porch steps. I closed the gate behind me softly and started walking down the side walk in the direction of my house. Poor rusty thing didn't look like it could handle being slammed another time. I was suppose to watch Francis while my parents went out to a friends house for the night, but I was taking him over to the Curtis' so they could watch him while me and Sodapop went out- as friends.

He was suppose to be taking Sandy dancing, something she was against but he really wanted to try. She had given in after his begging eventually, and now was saying her parents didn't want her to go. There was no way she could've been as sad about it as he said she sounded on the phone. After all, she didn't want to go in the first place, and now she got to stay home in the comfort of her bed. I'm still not sure why or how I let Sodapop rope me into it, maybe it was the way the corners of his lips seemed to lower drastically when I told him no the first time. When I told him yes, I also insisted we go down first to check out what everything was like and who hung around. He told me not to worry about social classes, because we wouldn't be in that part of Tulsa long enough for them to suspect anything. I had no idea where he was taking me, but I trusted him enough not to ask anymore questions.

After I picked up my baby brother, I tried to hurry over, but he insisted on nearly walking into something every time I took my eyes off of him. Eventually I just picked him up and carried him.

"Is Darry going to be there?" Francis asked.

"I guess so, I'm not sure, baby." I shrugged.

"I hope so. His friend is pretty. Do you think swhe'll come over tomorrow?" He looked up at me, grinning.

"No, I don't think she will." I shook my head. "Look we're here, go look for her." I walked in the gate, then up the stairs and through the door. I set him down after I walked into the living room, and he ran for the kitchen, his small sneakers making pounds on the floor. He was snatched up by Sodapop before he could get there.

Sodapop was certainly looking good tonight. He was shirtless, wearing only a nice pair of black suit pants and nice _. His hair was greased back out of his face he radiated happiness, like usual. I was nearly drooling. Even I wasn't immune to the looks of Sodapop Curtis, or practically any of the Curtis brothers.

"Where you goin' so fast?" He asked, tickling his stomach.

"To swee Darry!" Francis giggled.

"I'm over here, bud." I looked over to see Darry sitting in his fathers' arm chair, which is by the front door. Not the kitchen door, I noticed. He held out his arms, and Sodapop handed him over. He cooed at the four year old while he pouted.

"Where's your dress?" Sodapop asked me.

"You didn't say anythin' about a' dress." I defended. I had no problem with wearing a dress, but I still wasn't sure what kind of club this was. By the way Sodapop was dressed, it had to be a classy one. I had a couple of dresses, but they were Buck-party dresses, a little below the knee and semi-tight. I was glad I hadn't worn one over here. It probably wouldn't have made a difference.

"C'mere," He grabbed my wrist and dragged me through the house towards his room. He knocked on the door three times.  
"Come in!" A girl called.

He opened the door and we walked in. Claire was doing her nails, the bottle clutched between her tensed, freshly painted fingers so it wouldn't spill. She was sitting on the bed with criss-crossed legs. "Do you have a' dress she can borrow for the night? Like, for dancin' and stuff."

A crease appeared between her eyebrows as she looked me over. I know what she was thinking: I won't fit any of it. I didn't blame her, I didn't think I would either. "Yeah..." She motioned to Sodapop's closet. "They're in there."

He threw the door open. On one side of the closet, it was messy with Sodapop's stuff that wasn't picked up. On the other side it was neat. Dresses, skirts, and dress shirts were hung up on hangers. He started shifting through them, occasionally showing me one to see if I approved. None of them seemed big enough to fit me. With every dress he pulled out, I got more and more self conscious. He actually thought I'd fit these dresses? Not when she's skinny and I'm fat.

"Just forget it, Soda, I'll wear jeans, what's the big deal?" I knew it was a weak argument, since of course we're suppose to be going _dancing_.

"You said you'd come! It's too late to back out now!" He whined, frowning at me.

"I hope I don't rip anythin'." I plucked a dress from the closet, a pair of black flats that looked like they'd fit, and a pair of black tights. I stormed off to the bathroom, quickly stripping down. I pulled on the tights first. They stretched to fit me, like they were suppose to. Next I pulled on the dress, which came down right below my knee. The chest area was a little tight, and made my boobs spill out more than they ever did. My main concern is whether or not they'll fall out while I'm dancing. The shoes were a little tight but they'd have to do. I pulled a tube of dark red lipstick from the cabinet and applied it carefully.

After folding my clothes, I picked them up and scurried out of the bathroom. Nobody was in the hallway, so I slipped into Ponyboy and, for now, Sodapop's room. I grabbed a navy sweater from the floor and pulled it on, zipping it up all the way. It was probably one of Darry's that one of them forgot to give back.

" !" I shouted.

"Yeah?" She shouted back after a moment.

"C'mere!"

"Where are you?" She shouted.

"Pony's room!" I answered.

"Why _are_ you in my room?" Ponyboy's calm voice said from the bed, startling me.

I turned around to see him on the bed with a book. The covers were up to his stomach and he was holding a book. Damn kid nearly looked invisible when you weren't watching. "Jesus, make a' little noise every once in a' while, will you?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump." He closed the book with his finger marking the page.

The door opened behind me and walked in. "What did you need?"

"I need you to do my hair up," I pointed to it. "All nice."

"Of course." She said, staring at my head for a minute before motioning me out of the room behind her.

"How do you like it?" asked me. It had nearly taken an hour, but I was finally ready. This is the best I've felt in a while, and the prettiest. She had put make up on me too, after a brief conversation with Sodapop in the hallway.

"I love it, thanks, ." I gave her a hug. I still hadn't taken off the sweater, and I kept catching her eyeing it. She wanted to see how the dress looked, but I wasn't going to let her. I walked out of the room and to the living room before she started bothering me about it. "Soda, I'm ready! Let's get out a' here."

Claire was sitting on Darry's lap, Dally was sitting on the couch with Francis on his lap, and Johnny next to him. and Sodapop were standing, Soda now wearing a white button up shirt with the two top buttons undone, and a tie around his neck. A suit jacket was slung across his shoulder.

"That my sweater?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, I can't wear my shirt over this, it'll mess up my hair." I shrugged. "You'll get it back, don't worry."

"Lets see the dress," Sodapop said.

I sighed, unzipping the sweater and slipping it off, throwing it towards him. I put my hands on my hips, raising my eyes at them.

"Pretty!" Francis squealed, reaching his arms for me. I walked over, shielding Dally's eyes with my hand momentarily, which he slapped away to get the full view, and bent over to give Francis a kiss on the cheek. I left a red lipstick mark, but didn't wipe it away.

"Aww, you're gonna' get a lot of girls if you keep up with comments like that." Claire cooed at Francis, making him giggle.

"You look wonderful, Rosa." complimented.

"Thanks, . Your wife did my hair, I can't thank her enough." I smiled.

"Keepin' Soda busy is enough." Darry commented.

"I'm sure you're busy enough, huh?" Sodapop shot back, grinning.

We were about to leave, when ' voice stopped us. "Wait, wait, look at me!" When we turned around, there was a bright flash and my hand flew up to block my eyes. I would've rubbed them if it wouldn't have ruined my make up, which she warned me about. When I removed my hand, I saw her and looking at a picture that was just processed.

"Ma, this isn't prom, throw that away." Sodapop begged. "You didn't even let us smile!"

"Good, it's natural." Dally drawled.

"Don't have a' cow over it, Soda, nobodies gonna' see it." Darry said. "Now go before this joint closes." He waved us off. I realized he didn't know where Sodapop was taking me. "this place" doesn't exactly indicate you know where your little brother is going. Do his parents know?

"Be home by eleven!" reminded us.

"They're gonna' be dancin', nobodies keepin' track a' time." pointed out. "One the latest."

"Hey mom, have you seen my ID..." I heard Darry ask as we walked out the door.

When we were in his parents car and driving, I asked him. "Alright, Curtis, where are you takin' me?"

"Osage county."

"What?!" We all lived in Rogers county, the second biggest if I'm correct. Osage is the smallest, but it's still a pretty far distance away. Too far for his parents to let him travel at night when he's not even legal. Too far for them to know about. "How'd you find out about this place?"

"Me and Steve skipped school once and got lost. We had to ask for directions and it was the most reasonable place. There was a farm, but nobody was there. They might've had horses! Maybe we can check it out afterwards?" He suggested, a longing look in his eye.

"Dancin' and horses in one night? Not the way a' girl would expect to get a' ride after a' night out with a' handsome boy." I glanced at him to see him trying to hold in his laughs with flushed red cheeks. I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing, and so did he. After we calmed down, I fired more questions at him.

"What's Sandy think you're doin' tonight?"

"She knows I'm goin' out tonight, thinks I'm goin' somewhere with Steve and you." His smile dimmed a little. Whether it was from having to lie to his girl or having his best friend locked up, even if it's for a short amount of time, I didnt know.

"Steve's in the cooler? Don't she know that?"

"No..."

"Soda! Evie knows. We both know she's gonna' go around bad mouthin' Steve for blowin' her off. Don't you think Sandy's gonna' hear about it?"

"I'm not that dumb, Rosa. I know she's gonna' find out sooner or later. I just hoped it'd be later." He shrugged sheepishly. I frowned at his first choice of words, but felt a smile tug at my lips at his last sentence.

"You aint' dumb, Soda. We all make mistakes. It'll work out for you, just use the Curtis charm only you seem to posses." I nudged his arm with my elbow.

"No, Darry's got a' little. Pony's gettin' there."

"Not with all those books in his hands he's not." I scoffed. There was no doubt he was going to be a looker in a couple of years, and all those girls are going to regret being mean to him and brushing him off, but right now he didn't know a think about girls. Nobody is waiting for a ride on the Pony at the moment; except maybe Angela.

"Girls dig smart boys." Sodapop defended.

"Yeah, but they've gotta' be able to talk to their girls without pukin' all over their shoes." That was exaggerating it. He just got a little nervous and stuttered a bit.

"He don't puke over anythin'! Maybe a' little in his mouth." He laughed.

"I've seen him try, he looks like he's chewin' on a' lemon!"

"Maybe a' little..." He agreed, and we laughed again. He nearly swerved because he reached into the glove compartment and grabbed two glasses of coke. "Here, drink one a' these. You're gonna' need the energy." He started driving slower so I can open the bottle without it spilling all over. I took a sip, drinking it slowly so I wouldn't get an upset stomach. When I finished, he asked me to help him drink his.

"How..." I searched the glove compartment for a second then grabbed a straw. I twisted open the cap and popped it in, holding the soda under his arm and under his chin. "That good?"

"That's fine." He nodded, taking a sip of his drink. "You're gonna' have a' great time tonight, I promise."

When we arrived, couples were walking into this club that had seemingly just opened. It was a semi-big red bricked building on the end of a busy street with many different stores; bakery, clothing stores, a record shop, and a market. It had a big sign above it in white scripted letters spelling out '_Rosaline's bop_'. White and red Christmas lights were outlining each letter, except the areas where the letters connected. Outside there were a little more than a couple of two-person tables. We parked the car in the parking lot behind the building.

"Rosaline? Hey, that's almost my name." I grinned.

"Yeah, made the name easy to remember." Sodapop commented. He put his arm around my now bare shoulder and began walking me over to the door. I left the sweater in the car.

"Any warnings?" I asked.

"Stay light on your feet?" He joked.

"Ha ha," I said dryly.

Inside, there were two large rooms connected without a door. There was another room in the corner with double doors but it said 'Kitchen', and under it 'Staff Only'. In the room farthest from the door there was a bunch of booths and two-person tables. The first room, the room you enter when you first walk in, is fairly plain, but the couples dancing around and band playing rock n' roll added so much life to it. The people looked to be our age to people in their late forties, so there was a large variety of outfits here. No boy or man was without a suit and no lady was without a dress or skirt. I already see some of the girls our age, and even girls older breaking their necks to stare at Sodapop. How did Sandy deal with this all the time? If everybody was staring at my boyfriend all the time I'd be a jealous wreck- on the inside, that is.

"It's a' rockabilly club?" I exclaimed, a wide grin spreading on my face.

"Yeah, Steve and I thought it was tuff. We wanted to take Evie and Sandy here but... well you know what happened." He shrugged.

"Let's get to dancin' then, what are we waitin' for?" We stopped at a two-person table. Just as we sat down, a waiter came to take our order.

"What can I get you youngers' today?" He asked, his pen poised over

"Uh..." I glanced at Sodapop, who was looking at me. I didn't know what I could get, or how much anything costs. "Fries and a' burger?"

"I'll get the same." Sodapop said.

"Drinks?"

"A water." I said.

"I'll get a' coke." Sodapop said, standing up. The waiter left, and he turned towards me, a twinkle in his eye. "Wanna' dance?"

"'Course! Aint' that what we came here to do?" I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the chaotic dance floor. When we reached the entrée to the room, though, I froze and Sodapop knocked into my back. A thought had just occured to me. "I don't know how to dance!"

"Just follow my lead. I'll show you the 'routine'." He waved off my concerns and pulled me the rest of the way.

We were throw into the mix immediately, and had to keep dancing to avoid any of the other couple's swing, twisting, and turning limbs. Girls were being thrown or rolled over the male's shoulders when their partner thought it was necessary. They were also being brought through their partners legs and nearly smashing into other people when they were twirled away, and being yanked back to the safety of their partners arms at the last second.

Fast-paced songs were being played one after another. By the third, the band had a small intermission to speak some words to us.

"Hello, all rock n' roll lovers." The main singer, whom I recognized from a band my mother listened to actively, and acoustic guitar player of the band, sang into the microphone. Cheers rippled through the crowd and even a hat was thrown up into the air. I smiled widely. "We're gonna' slow it down for a second, maybe speed it up, depends on how hard you like to rock."

Another man stepped forward and spoke into the microphone, in a squeaky little voice, "_Let's rip it up!_"

/v/Rf55gHK48VQ

_- second couple (1:26)_

A few couples decided to sit this song out because the food was arriving, and the crowd got smaller. It was still a decent size. Now able to dance around more, the crowd started expanding more. A minute into the song, a three sided ring formed around a couple dancing. Everybody stopped dancing to clap and cheer for them. It was amazing how suddenly you can become the center of attention.

Then, Sodapop tugged me towards the middle, kicking his legs out to the side. I copied him, surprisingly in time with his kicks. He tugged me by the hand closer and I jumped into his arms, my knees to my chest before landing on his other side. I crouched down on my left leg with my right one extended then almost ran towards him with the force he pulled me back with. He put an arm around my waist and made me roll onto his back. I landed back near his head when my feet touched the ground with a_ Clack_ and we left the circle the same way we came in: kicking our legs. One more couple entered before every thing blended together again.


End file.
